Sons of Lucifer
by Sugoii-Chan
Summary: A group of kids, trying to find out about the abilities their Creator gifted them with from the Energy. With new twists and turns that will give you a new outlook on a lost icon.


Prologue

They held the beauty of an angel. Especially a certain angel, one that had fallen from his home. Sure enough, they were from him and weren't just torn from him, they held a part of him in them. Some were harmless, others were deadly, just by looking at them.

They began out as mere specs of a lost iconology. All they did in the beginning were lay around and try to quickly absorb the Energy. Their bodies were weak without it, their minds were lost, and their souls were always wandering, searching for somewhere to be. Once their bodies had absorbed as much Energy as it could harness, their Creator began to construct how they'd look and grow. Giving them his specialties and making them his own. Of course he couldn't just set them out on their own in the human world, not knowing what to do. He set them in families, starting out from early childhood and presumed the date for their 18th birthday's to be the time where they matured the final entity of the Energy and did their part in his chaotic plan. The chaotic plan that will allow him to gain the much greater scale of outcome in his takeover of humankind. So, as you can see, he wanted them to do his bidding and created them to allow him to conjure enough power to place the last piece in the puzzle. These are his children, his offspring, they are his and only his.

They are the Sons of Lucifer.

Chapter One

Jacoby was the first to be put into the human world. Placed in the Winchester house, he appeared one night and was immediately a part of the Winchester family. Although he was different than the rest, he felt like he belonged with them. The family was able to look past his astonishingly different looks from them. Jacoby had white blonde hair that was straight and fell over his eyes, dark eyes that ranged from black to a dark blue, and a birth mark that stretched from shoulder to shoulder and over his chest. The birth mark branded that strength was his ability given to him by his Creator. He didn't have full realization of the Energy he had in him, he acted like every other human child on earth. Until his 4th birthday he was utterly and disgustingly normal.

His human father gave him a toy hammer and other various plastic tools. Outside, with his two other siblings, Jacoby pretended to be fixing his human parent's car with the toy hammer. With his one swing of the toy hammer, he blew the car to smithereens. As the car rolled 7 feet away from the impact, it crushed one of Jacoby's human brothers, killing the child on impact. Jacoby and his other brother sat in awe at the rubble car and the squashed boy, bleeding everywhere on the concrete. His parents came running out to see what the huge bang was and were broken by the sight before them.

They never found out that Jacoby was at fault for their son's death, but instead blamed it on a hit and run accident. Jacoby was terrified of himself and was not sure on whether or not he should have been let off as easily as he did. He feared coming into contact with his human family, or anything for that matter.

Opening anything became a struggle. He had to cramp his arm up and restrain himself when opening a drawer or a pen, to keep himself from tearing it apart. Playing tag with the other children at the playground wasn't an option. The more he secluded himself from his peers, the more they thought less of him. They began calling him names and were keeping their distance from him as well. he enjoyed being alone afterwards, but didn't enjoy the taunts that were forced his way.

All throughout his schooling his tormentors grew more and more vigorous. He tried to busy himself with artwork, figuring that his Energy wasn't just for strength, but that it gifted his arms with anything that he thought of. It still was difficult for him to control his strength, but over the years it got easier for him. Fighting back against his tormentors was out of the question, he couldn't risk his being getting discovered. He thought about ending everything, because of all of the stress that was placed on him. He couldn't be gentle with anyone without hurting them. He felt like an outcast because of his ability.

Jacoby hated the fact that he couldn't find anyone out in the world that was like him. There were cases of 'superhuman' abilities that showed up, but they were all fakes. All dimwits that wanted to stand out and have attention drawn to them, little did they know the real struggle of being different from everyone. he had given up all hope of finding another person that could relate to his problem.

Standing upon the edge of a bridge, staring down at his fate, he mumbled his last good-bye's. When all of a sudden _they_ showed up.


End file.
